Red bull
by Aphrodite Child
Summary: Leo gets bored, so Jake decides why not give him a red bull? Watch out camp half-blood! R&R
1. Chapter 1

** I got this idea while talking to a friend. So review, if you have any ideas for a new story or a oneshot, there is a list on my profile. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

** Leo**

_Leo was bored. Very bord. In fact since Gaia had been put back to sleep. Every thing was peaceful. To peaceful. "Jake, I'm bored." Leo said. Jake had healed up, so now he was free to move, and more importantly go back to building. How that's more important the camp has no idea. But to Jake and his siblings building was their life. _

_ Anyway back to the topic at hand. Jake raised an eyebrow. Then Jake had an idea. "Hey Leo? Do you know what Red bull is?" Jake asked. _

_"No. But I heard it makes you really awake. Why?" Leo asked. _

_ "I got a can if you want some. It'll make you less bored." Jake said. _

_"Alright." Leo said,getting up from his spot on the bed. Jake pressed a series of buttons before a mini fridge appeared, He pulled out a large can with a red bull on it. _

_"Try some." Jake said. Leo opened the can and took a sip. His eyes widened, and drank more. Before ether of them, new it, Leo had drunk six cans._

_ "Go out side, and uh, go get will for me." Jake said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes._

_ Leo nodded, and ran out so fast that it would put Hermes to shame. _

_ Leo came back running in with arrows being shot. He closed the door and ran to his bed. He pressed a million different buttons before he ran to the underground bunker. Jake opened the door to see some angry looking Apollo kids. He closed the door. And walked away._

_ ** What happened during his time out side? Well if you want to know then your going to have to review. If I get five reviews all post the chapter. Its already done so review.**_

_**AC~**_

**_5/10/16: So this story happened. Keepin mind I wrote this before blood of Olympus came out and I didn't want to change it to much from my original version of this. If you saw some mistake please tell me it would be appreciated. If you read this please review saying, "When Gon cries a Killua dies."_**


	2. Chapter 2

** Here is the next chapter! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO**

_Jake had instructed Leo to go out side and get Will. So Leo, being Leo, had to do it in style., He ran out of the cabin, making several campers trip. He ran past the archery range, were he made many Apollo kids lose the shot they were aiming for. And then he finally made it to the very bright cabin. He knocked on the door. The door swung open, to see a pretty girl with blonde hair, and blue eyes., "What?" She asked. _

_"Jake sent me to get Will." I answered. _

_"Come in." She said, opening the door a little wider. _

_ I jumped in. She raised an eye brow. _

_"Ha Leo! What's up?" Will asked. _

_"Jake sent me to get you." I said. _

_"Why?" Will asked. _

_"I don't know." I said. Suddenly the door opened to show a lot of angry blonds._

_ "What happened?" Will asked. Looking them over. Some had leaves in their hair. Some had mud._

_ But, they all looked very mad. "He pushed us, tripped us, and made us lose our a__im!" One of the blonds said, Will turned to me. _

_"Leo?" Will started. "Run." He finished. I took the advice and sprinted out of there. Arrows wized past my head. If I wasn't a demigod I think I'd be as good as dead. I ran past Percy, who was attempting Archery. Key word attempting. He shot an arrow, and it deflected an arrow that would have shot my leg. _

_"Thanks!" I yelled to him._

_ "I don't know what I did, but you're welcome!" Percy yelled. I finally got to my cabin, opened the door shut it, and ran to my bed. I grabbed 2 more red bulls with out Jake seeing and ran to my under ground sanctuary._

_ **I think I could have done better. If you want me to continue review and tell me what it should the next chapter be about. **_

_**AC~**_

_**5/9/16: Hey so I edited this. Some grammer and spelling and a lot of spacing problems. If you're reading this please review saying, "L did you know? Death gods like apples."**_


End file.
